Masoud
Masoud was one of the main Mujahideen soldiers who spoke to John Rambo about the atrocities Soviets commit against Afghans and organizes the rescue attempt of Colonel Sam Trautman from the Russian prison camp. Masoud was actually named after a revolutionary Mujahideen leader, Ahmad Shah Massoud. Masoud was played by Greek actor Spiros Focás. Rambo III After Uri told Rambo about the layout of the Soviet camp, Rambo announced that he wanted to make the escape attempt as soon as possible during a meeting at the Mujhadeen camp in Khost, Afghanistan. This is when Masoud jumped in and said that they would have to wait to rescue Trautman, because they do not have very many soldiers or ammunition and cannot afford a failed mission because the Soviets will attack and kill them, the only hope the Afghan people have. Masoud then tells Rambo about the brutal atrocities that Soviets commit against the Afghan people, like firebombing villages, raping women, and throwing infants and children into fires so they don't have to fight a new generation of Afghans. Rambo understands this because he knows firsthand of Soviet brutality because of his experiences with Podovsky, but he knows that he can't wait to rescue Trautman. As Rambo is attempting to leave and do it himself, Masoud calls him back and explains that if they go through with it right away, they have to work out a fine plan. While Rambo is playing Sheep Ball, Masoud sees the Soviet gunship helicopters arriving and rushes off to get his AKM assault rifle. When the Soviets attack, Masoud fires the AKM at the soviet helicopters, but to no avail. Masoud survives the Soviet attack on their camp, one of the few who does, and finds the distraught Rambo, who is taking in the scale of the butchery, including dozens of dead women and children. Masoud tells Rambo that war should have honor, and that in such a cowardly and brutal attack, there is no honor. Masoud then says that he is transporting the injured survivors to the border, so they can get proper medical attention. Masoud then says that Rambo should give up, as he is in way over his head, not wanting Rambo to get hurt. Masoud participates in the Soviet ambush at the end of the film. Before Rambo leaves, Masoud thanks Rambo for all of his help. Resemblance to Ahmad Shah Massoud According to the making of Rambo III, the producers state that the character Masoud is said to be a homage to an Afghan leader from the Soviet invasion, Ahmad Shah Massoud. Massoud led the Northern Alliance and fought Al Qaeda and the Taliban. Massoud was assassinated by Al Qaeda on September 9, 2001, two days before the September 11 attacks. Massoud was posthumously named "National Hero" by the order of President Hamid Karzai after the Taliban were ousted from power. The date of Massoud’s death, September 9, is observed as a national holiday known as "Massoud Day". His followers call him Amir Sāhib-e Shahīd (امیر صاحب شهید). Category:Characters Category:Rambo III Category:Hero